


wish i was better...

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Angst, Family Problems, Gen, eek, fancy smartsy school in phoenix, stella's older sister that has never been mentioned before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: in which stella tells charlie all about her family problems.
Relationships: Charlie Delgado & Stella Yamada
Kudos: 3





	wish i was better...

_She cracked. Stella actually cracked. It may seem like a "the sky is falling" thing, but it was really bound to happen at some point. Stella knew it, her parents knew it._

It was after-school on a cool Tuesday, which was rare for Arizona. Like every day, Lemonade Mouth was going to practice, this time in their new Lemonade Mouth auditorium funded by Mel's Lemonade. 

Stella had been holding in her emotions all day. She didn't usually cry, she was better than that. But, with everything that was going on, Stella couldn't help but to sit in the corner of the practice room and...well...cry. 

"Stella?", Charlie asked, bending down on one knee to Stella's level. The girl quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at the drummer. "What's wrong?" 

"....nothing", Stella stated, looking away. Now Charlie's not that stupid, sure he's pretty much failing English, but he's not! "...it's my parents." 

"Again?", Charlie questioned, settling on the floor completely. "I thought you guys were cool now." Stella shook her head. 

"My mom thinks that being a Rockstar isn't a career I should pursue after high school", she replied. "And my dad wants me to be just like him...a doctor."

"What's...so bad about that?", Charlie inquired. Stella looked up at him weirdly. 

"Because I could never be a doctor, I'm not smart enough", she muttered, looking down. 

"You could be a doctor, and you are smart enough", Charlie responded, grinning. "You're smarter than me." 

"Well that's not hard", the guitarist said, looking up at Charlie and cracking a smile. 

"First, that hurt me", Charlie laughed. "Second, are you going to listen to your parents?" Stella wiped a few more tears from her cheek. 

"I have to...", she whispered. "We got into an argument a couple days ago because of it...my mom kicked me out...but then when I came back home she seemed cooled down." 

"That's...awful", Charlie replied. Stella nodded.

"And then my parents found out that my brothers got accepted into this fancy smartsy school in Phoenix", she hissed. "They spent all weekend telling me I should be more like them...which is actually ridiculous because they're 6 years younger than me." 

"Well...I mean it's good for them", Charlie remarked. "Right?" Stella slowly nodded. 

"I mean...yeah...I'm happy for them", she muttered. "But they don't have the right to make me look stupid in front of my parents!" 

"Chill", Charlie mumbled, briefly touching Stella's hand. "You said that the school was in Phoenix...does that mean you're moving?"

"Possibly", Stella sniffled. "It's not fair though..." Charlie didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Stella as she stared at the ground. "Did you know I have a sister?" Charlie shook his head. 

"I did not", he said, running a hand through his hair. "What's she like?" 

"She's coming home from college for a week, I get along with her sometimes, her name is Gina", Stella explained. Charlie smiled. 

"Are your parents disappointed in her?", he asked. He didn't mean for it to sound bad. Stella shook her head again. 

"Nah", she responded. "She's in med school, my father couldn't be prouder." Stella looked up into Charlie's eyes. "Shoot, I shouldn't have told you all of this." 

"No...it's ok...do you feel better?", Charlie asked. Stella shrugged and nodded slightly. 

It was just then that Mo, Olivia, and Wen walked in the door. Charlie helped Stella up, she wiped her eyes one more time, and they had a pretty nice practice.


End file.
